Combo
A Combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. character is performing the combo.]] List of Combos Throw :* To Perform: Press the Y button while standing next to an enemy. ( ) :* Effect: Enemy is thrown, causing damage. :* Level Needed: None Stomp :* To Perform: Press the X button on top of an enemy that has fallen ( ) :* Effect: Character stomps on the enemy, causing damage :* Level Needed: None Quick light attack :* To Perform: Press the X button 4 times. ( ) :* Effect: Four consecutive light attacks at a faster speed :* Level Needed: None Heavy attack with spin :* To Perform: Press the Y Button 2 times. ( ) :* Effect: Character attacks with many heavy attacks punctuated by a spin. :* Level Needed: None Infinite hovering attack :* To Perform: After jumping into the air using the A button, Press the X button 4 times, followed by the Y button once. This X and Y button combo can then be repeated over and over. ( + , ...) :* Effect: Your character will hover in the air, hacking at enemies, then slamming them to the ground. This will repeat over and over. :* Level Needed: None See how this attack is done Noob Combo A,Y,Y,Y,YThis is easy for inexperienced players to use (Dean Lowney) Double jump :* To Perform: Press the A button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character jumps into the air, then spins. The spin will damage nearby enemies. :* Level Needed: 2 Sprint attack :* To Perform: While moving, press the X button or the Y button. ( + or ) :* Effect: Character spins at enemy dealing rapid damage. :* Level Needed: 4 Uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, followed by the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air. :* Level Needed: 8 Spinning uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, Y button, and then the X button again. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air, followed by a spinning attack :* Level Needed: 8 Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them. :* Level Needed: 16 Elemental combo :* To Perform: Press the X Button 3 times, and then the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: A strong combo, with the last attack using your characters element, causing massive damage. :* Level Needed: 25 (level 15 magic also required) Slashing Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, and then uses a slashing attack. :* Level Needed: 32 Slashing Headbutt Combo :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button three times. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, uses a slashing attack, and pounds the ground. :* Level Needed: 32 Diving spin :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, and the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: A strong attack with an elemental attack followed by a diving spin :* Level Needed: 50 Magical Combos This is a list of all of the standard magical attacks that each playable character has. Note that all level requirements are in terms of magic, for example an attack requiring a level of 20 needs 20 out of 25 bars filled in the magic skill. Basic attack :* To Perform: Press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Basic attack that attacks multiple enemies- its range and damage increases with your level. :* Level Needed: None Projectile attack :* To Perform: Press the B Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Secondary attack that attacks one enemy. It is usually more damaging than the basic attack, and its damage increases with your level. :* Level Needed: 5 Midair attack :* To Perform: while in the air, press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. (airborne + ) :* Effect: Basic attack can now be used in the air- for most it is the same but for some it will be like the projectile attack. :* Level Needed: 10 Magic jump :* To Perform: Press the A Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: This lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. :* Level Needed: 20 Media Infinite hovering attack aWjwPLi2dp4